


Breakfast in Bed

by vvinter_weather



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: Adora and Catra have a 3 am chat
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Breakfast in Bed

Stupid nightmares again.

Catra growled as her ears twitched, the sounds of her feet hitting the floor began to irritate her. Of course she just had to wake up, and Adora just had to not be there, so she had to go find her, and-

Her ear twitched again, making her stop in her tracks. What was that sound? It was... No, no it couldn't be.

...

There it was again. It wasn't.. sobbing, was it? And it certainly couldn't be..

Her ear twitched. It was the sound of Adora crying.

Her own stupid nightmares could wait. She immediately started down the hallway, quietly peeking into any rooms along the way for any sign of Adora. It didn't take long at all to find her, since she was simply sat by a window in the hallway, her knees drawn to her chest and her face in her hands. Catra felt her chest tighten at the sight.

"Adora..? Adora?" Catra involuntarily whimpered, quickly sitting beside her girlfriend. It cause the blonde to gasp and look up, quickly wiping her tears away in some sort of desperate attempt to seem fine. It didn't work.

"Catra! Uh.. Um, what are you doing up? Isn't it a bit late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." 

Adora got noticeably flustered after that, clearly not prepared for such snark. "Uh, well.. I asked first~."

Catra went to snap back before she sighed instead, resting her head against the wall. "Nightmare.. again. Just wanted some stupid comfort..." She closed her eyes and once again went to speak, this time being interrupted by Adora's arms wrapping around her and squeezing her.

"Aw, Catra.. You want some comfort? It's okay, nightmares aren't real.."

"Adora..."

"We can go back to bed right now. I promise I won't leave this time."

"Adora."

"And then- how about I make you breakfast? In bed? Just this one time."

"Adora!"

Adora hardly even registered what had been said before she felt her back against the floor, Catras hands on her shoulders keeping her down. Before she said anything though, she sat back and helped Adora back up. "Sorry, I-" she huffed and curled up, her tail wrapping around her legs. Her ears pinned back and she looked up with a slight glare. "I told you why I'm up. Now you have to tell me why you are, and crying, no less."

Adora simply nodded, looking down at her hands. Catra had been doing so well recently. She'd stopped lashing out as much, and started opening up a little more. She was letting herself be vulnerable, even if it was a slow process. She knew she had to start doing the same. So she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I think it's just.. When you spend so long being involved in a war and you kind of end up being the center of it.. it's been ages but it's hard to get in the mind sight of, 'it's all over now'. It's hard to stop being so anxious and paranoid and, self sacrificial over the smallest of things," she cringed slightly, hating how confronted she felt. But she continued, "I just want to enjoy everything.. And I do! But I always end up thinking it's not over. It's never over. Horde Prime will come back or, something else will happen and it will never be over. I'll never stop being the middle of wars-"

She didn't even notice she was crying until she felt Catra's hands on her face, gently wiping her tears. Instead of speaking she just let herself cry, and immediately Catra pulled her close, kissing her head and gently rocking her back and forth.

"Adora... Adora darling.. It's okay.. I-I know how it feels, to be paranoid.." She purred weakly, undoing her hair and gently running her claws through it. "It's going to take time.. but um, you'll be okay..! I doubt anything is going to attack Etheria again... But if it does, I'm sure we'll beat it!"

Adora sighed and leaned back, making Catra panic slightly. Thankfully before she could spiral too far, the blonde gave her a loving smile and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks... that was surprisingly helpful~"

She purred in response, her tail swishing softly once she leaned in, retaliating with a quick lip kiss. "I know," she then stood, holding her hand out, "but it's getting pretty... well, the sun is about to rise. I'm tired and need a lap to sleep on." She helped Adora up, her ears perking at the sound of her soft laughter. 

"Why not go bother Glimmer or Bow then? Why do you need my lap?"

"Shut up... because it's the comfiest. And also yours."

"You love me~"

"Maybe a little bit. I was promised breakfast in bed?"

Adora rolled her eyes and pulled her along, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I was hoping you forgot.."

"I never forget the promise of food." Catra purred, snaking a hand around Adora's waist and nuzzling her shoulder.

Once they made it back to their room, Catra waited for Adora to get comfortable in bed before pouncing on her, curling up and settling on resting her head on Adora's shoulder. She felt Adora's fingers in her hair (she'd grown it out a little bit, only because she liked when Adora stroked it. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud) and with a soft mew, quickly fell asleep.

It felt like mere seconds before their was light in her eyes and she no longer felt her girlfriend underneath her. She let out a disappointed huff and rolled over, her ear twitching afterwards as the door creaked open. She opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of Adora standing their with a platter.

"Breakfast in bed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Catra probably cringed inside when she said "darling" but she heard Bow say it to Glimmer and assumed Adora would like it too


End file.
